


I'm Not From Around Here

by CookieBeast12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: So this is weird, Gabriella Thomas has always been honest, but how can she be when she's surrounded by Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and she can save them from Civil War, It's a risk she can take, though she's never been good at lying, She's transformed into the Marvel Universe, and she can prevent them from losing, the only thing she needs to use is subtlety.(Inspired from: I Knows Things)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	I'm Not From Around Here

(Alternate Universe, with some Canon Parts!)

Also, this story is pretty crazy but bear with me. 

Ella's hands raced over the keyboard, the smooth tiles ran under her wet fingers, wrinkled from her shower, Ella coughed dryly, watching the essay on how Deforesting in the Amazon is an endangerment to society grow larger, her notes piled carelessly at the end of her wooden desk stacked up from watching her teachers demonstrate with the presentation, Ella rubbed her eyes blearily, glancing at the alarm clock by her bedstand, 10:45, and she still had another hour to finish the essay of 3,000 words, which she had already double-checked, and revised. 

Ella groaned, her eyes flicking in between the spaces, eyeing the words and reading through them carefully. The black words growing in and out of focus, she yawned ignoring the fluid that sprang to her eyes, and raised her arms over her head, splaying her fingers out over her head, the small pops over her shoulders relieved some of the tension in her neck and upper back, to which she used her chair to turn around, a satisfying amount of cracking made her sigh in relief and she clicked through the website, choosing her 58 kb file into the submission file, to which she clicked, effectively turning in the assignment.

The sky was a dark black, the sun had already vanished and the rickets chirped somewhere, the moon and stars were glaringly bright, the lawn outside dripped with dew, shining under the light of the great big orb. 

A thick-haired calico cat sleep quietly on her bed, her soft breaths barely audible as she lays, Betty, her splotches of colors rise and fall, her figure curled up in a small circle, eyes closed. Ella glanced back at the small cat, a soft smile falling on her lips, before she turns back, shutting down her laptop, and connecting the charger cable into its port, she pushed her chair into the desk, standing up and pulling off the silky robe, letting it fall to her feet.

Ella sighed, shrugging off the towel that sat on her head, her moist hair dropping over her shoulders, gleaming from the shower. She sat up pulling on a loose white top, and comfortable thin black pants, the flowed freely around her ankles, she yawned again shaking her head softly, Ella crossed the room, pulling back her comforter, and setting her alarm clock for 7 am that morning, she grabbed her phone off the nightstand, unplugging it from it's charger and slipping a pair of earbuds into her ears. 

She layed down, the music flowing into her brain, calming her, to which she sluggishly choose her music, before setting the phone down next to her. Ella sighed and closed her aching eyes, feeling the cool bliss of the cold blankets, she shifted to where her feet were the coolest, and the blankets pulled to her ears and tucked under her chin. She was off in dreamland almost instantly.

The light that accompanied quickly, was short a blinding, the sleeping cat opened her green eyes, ears perked at the sudden noise. Her fur bristling at the new company, small white droplets of silvery liquid fall onto Ella's cheek, the blinding glow binding to the sleeping figure, and Betty hisses, her haunches launch into the air and she leaps over, her soft paws pressing firmly into her owners skin, keeping the girl grounded, the light absorbing into her cheek, Betty watches the liquid vanish, a faint glow appearing in the affected area, and she growls, whirling around to face the oncoming threat, to which she finds none, and instead their surroundings vanish.

It's a small pop that wakes Ella, a small yet really alarming pop and she jolts up, startling the beautiful cat that rested on her chest, Betty yowls and Ella's eyes soften, she bundles the cat into her arms, pressing kisses into her little friends soft fur, she pulls the blankets off of her figure standing to make the bed as she always does, to find a different room than she fell asleep in, it's massive, quite different, and the bed is a king size, which is odd. Ella's heart pounds and she darts over to the window, expecting some sort of sub-urban house, with the City of L.A in the distance, as she always woke up to that. But instead when she pulls back the white lace curtains, she finds a view of skyscrapers, herself being hundreds of feet in the air, and she stumbles back.

The light that filters in from the city is blinding and she shields her face, her heart in her throat she stands and takes herself into the bathroom off to the side, glancing at the mirror, she stops and takes in deep gasping breathes, Ella can feel the cold air against her bare skin and she stops eyes squeezed shut as she realizes she's in nothing but her bra, underwear, and the black pants her chest squeezing painfully, Ella tries hard not to freak out. 

"Okay... Okay.... -kay. I got this, I can do this, just find out how I went from L.A to wherever this is" She gasps out, focusing hard on lowering her heart, she feels the soft fur of her cat, rubbing herself against Ella's ankles and she smiles, bending down to take the cat into her arms, stroking the dark spots of her fur, Betty gives a firm 'mrrroww' and Ella smiles, she closes her eyes, clutching her cat closer, and steps out of the bathroom, the room's door stands unopened, and she swears she hears laughing and talking outside.

"Just open the... door, and talk... to... those people." Betty yawns in her arms, curling herself closer to Ella's chest and she giggles at the soft fur, Ella awkwardly twists the doorknob and pulls open the door, the hallway is colder, and she shivers. Her bare feet padding softly on the polished wood floor Betty pawing at her arms with a soft purr. "Okay.. Oh.. kay." she can hear the laughing more clearly know and she stumbles through the hallway, ignoring the countless doors she passes. focusing on her steps, she finds the hallway curls and a bright aura coming from the curl, she passes it, her free hand tracing the cool walls, and she takes in a startled breath, an uncomfortable pang shoots through her stomach.

"--rker, yes I get it, I'm an idiot, can we eat breakfast now?" The unfamiliar voices sound warm, yet her body aches with anxiety, as to who the hell were these people.

"AHH YES THE MOST SUPPLEMENTARY MEAL OF THE DAY," The booming voice makes her jump, a stifled gasp making it's way through her throat and she claps a hand to her mouth, Betty flinched in her arms and Ella brings a comforting hand to the cat's head.

"Oh my god, shut up. Jeez your like the loudest of the loudest Point-Break" She's heard this nickname before, and she can't help but think Thor Odinson, it passes through her mind and she stops her thoughts, heart pounding as she bursts into the room, Betty pressed firmly into her chest she puts on a face of all serious.

She hears a plate drop and she focus's on the noise, a man with a familiar goatee is staring at her, his jaw hanging open, She notices the others and looks promptly around, "What the hell is going on" She whispers, these people look exactly like the Avengers, and this whole place looks like the Avengers Tower from the movies. "What did you do to me! Why am I here!" Ella can hear the desperation stain into her voice and she clears her throat, suddenly becoming very self-conscious of her appearance at the moment. A fifteen year old girl, clutching a fluffy cat, in nothing but a white bra, and black pants. She glares at the group, her mind registering everyone she sees.

Black Widow/Scarlet Johansson stands in the corner, she looks fairly suprised, crossing her arms, she sends a sharp glance at the others, her eyes narrowing at Ella, who looks like she's about to burst into tears. Bruce Banner/Mark Ruffalo and Steve Rodgers/Chris Evans sit on the leather couch to the right off her, both with very casual plates of blueberry pancakes, they stare in shock at her and she almost shrinks back.

The others are sprawled around, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, and Clint Barton/Jeremy Renner has an arrow loaded, his eyes squinted to what she believes is her heart, the bow string pulled back, watching her with cautious eyes.

"Woah there little miss, how the hell did you get in here" Ella glares at the man with the goatee, she is 100% sure this is Tony Stark/Robert Downey Jr, he just sounds like he's got a big ego, and lots of cash. Ella eyes find a bread knife laying on the coffee table in front of her, and she jerks forward to grab it, the handle finds it's way into her hand and she grabs onto it, the bladed side facing the others.

"Miss, please put the knife down-" Steve/Chris begins, and Ella knows for sure that these aren't cosplayers, or actors, no these are the Avengers, she hasn't stumbled onto their set, she's stumbled into their tower, they've got powers, and she inhales sharply, watching the others closely. Widow makes a move and she darts to the corner, clutching Betty and clutching the knife.

"Why the HELL, am I here, What did you do to my house, my.... shirt, my family... What did you do to me!" Ella can feel herself freaking out, and she feels Betty's fur bristle, to which the others stop moving. Thor looks confused, and thoughtful, the others are on full alarm, standing to watch her. 

"Honey we don't know what your talking about," Tony says quietly and she pauses, watching him with narrowed eyes, "How did you get here?"

Widow makes her way closer and Ella points the knife over to her, the confusion and fear in her is real and she pulls herself closer into the corner, her ribs cracking painfully against the wall, Widow stops, her hands up in mild amusement and something deeper. "What do you want from me" Ella can feel the tear that drips down her face and she can feel the hysteria and confusion that settles over her. 

Bruce stands up, his hands in a signature 'I'm not gonna hurt you' she can't calm down, her breathing get steadily faster, "She's gonna give herself a heart attack, she's gotta calm down, Barton hit her with that Tranq." Ella feels her eyes widen and she ducks to get out of the way, but Clint's already found his target, and she feels the white pain of the arrow, injecting whatever he had into her system.

She turns outraged towards Barton, her eyes narrowing on him, her vision becoming more tilted by the minute. Ella pauses, an unexpected heat warming her lower back, and she reaches back to rub at the spot, placing Betty by her feet. The heat turns into pain and she cries out, the agony spreading to her shoulders. Ella gasps her back arching at the pain, white hot agony, that races through her every nerve, her bones begin to buzz in her spine and she yelps at the uncomfortable feeling.

"Barton! what did you shoot her with!" The voices begin to muffle from the pain, but she's to focused with getting her back to stop aching.

"Just mild tranquilizer, chill dude. I don't know what's wrong with her."

She feels her skin stretching, the pain is agony and she leans against the wall, her eyes hurt, and her spine is rigid, she feels the white hot pain, and her skin breaks open, blood spurting down her tan skin, she feels the tears stain the carpet under her bare feet, and she struggles to breath, the pain dying down, as well as the talking. Ella falls to her knees, she can feel her eyes close and she drifts off.

Natasha:

The strange girl collapses, her skin bloodied, oozing with dark red liquid that drops onto the floor, the others squirm away in disgust, the coppery smell filling the room, the cat jumps over to lap at the girl's face, she looks around 14 to 16 years of age, dark brown hair that flows to her lower back, it wet with blood. She looks of Spanish or Mexican descent, she had glowing brown eyes and her arms are littered with past scars.

"Holy Shit" Tony jumps ahead and immediately spreads paper towels over her back, they grow soaked almost immediately, and Bruce leaps up to help they cover her, the blood continuing to seep out, and Natasha sees the wounds now, long slits down her back, with what looks like appendages rapidly growing down her spine, they look like a brand new arms of some sort, as if it were some sort of bat wing, or bird bone, the others grab her, clutching the broken girl in their arms.

"We got to get to the med-bay... NOW."


End file.
